1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control device for an autonomous power braking system of a vehicle. The present invention further relates to an autonomous power braking system for a vehicle. The present invention moreover relates to a method for operating an autonomous power braking system of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Published German patent application document DE 103 24 243 A1 describes a method and a device for decelerating a motor vehicle with the aid of a driver assistance system. With the aid of the method and the device, it should be possible to carry out driver-independent brake interventions by initially carrying out a braking pressure buildup in the wheel brake cylinders of a rear axle brake circuit not connected to a master brake cylinder with the aid of a pump supplied from a brake fluid reservoir, and by activating an auxiliary pump of a front axle brake circuit connected to the master brake cylinder for the braking pressure buildup in the wheel brake cylinders of the front axle brake circuit exclusively for stronger vehicle decelerations. An additional braking pressure buildup in the wheel brake cylinders of the front axle brake circuit with the aid of a return pump of the front axle brake circuit should only be carried out to achieve a maximal vehicle deceleration.